Stranded
by Kenshin-gotenks
Summary: ok, Goten makes a wish about trunks... then they meet some intresting ppl! TG
1. Default Chapter

 Ok, I know I am writing lots and lots of stories, and I have some that aren't finished, but when you get writers block, you just have to flow with your new idea!

Flitwick: Ok we do not own Inu Yasha, DBZ, or Rurouni Kenshin!

Ok look this is a info page, so it's telling you about the story, don't worry the 1st chp should be up!

Info: Pairings: Inu Yasha,/ Kagome; Kenshin/ Karou; Goten/ Trunks; and possible Goku/ Vegeta.

Summary: All couples except V/G get stuck on an island. Mysteriously Goten and Trunks have lost their ability to fly. And now trapped on this island together will their true feelings finally come out?

Hmmmm… I do so wonder what happens, do you? 


	2. ShipWreck

Ok here's the first chp, I hope you all like it, it starts out with Inu and Kagome… FLIT!

Flitwick: *grumbles * why don't you just let me start from now on… Disclaimer: We don not in any way own Rurouni Kenshin, DBZ/GT or Inu Yasha…

Chp 1 Shipwreck (unoriginal I know!)

~I & K~ 

          "So Kagome, you happy know that I am a full fledged demon?" Inu asked. "Why should I care? You're done with me, I'm just going home. I don't know why you insisted on coming along!" Kagome angrily turned away. * That's all he ever cared about, turning into a demon, along with searching for Kikiyo. Why can't he just love me? * Kagome thought silently. * Does she not see that I care? I don't want her to go home! * Inu thought. 

          All of a sudden there was a jolt, and a great cracking sound. "Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as she was knocked off her feet. Luckily Inu Yasha caught her before she hit the ground. "The boat is sinking, please evacuate in an orderly manner, to the nearest life boat." The captain said calmly before returning to his post.

"Life boats? We're sinking?" Kagome said dazedly. "Yes hurry! Come with me!" Inu cried grabbing Kagome. "Ahhh! Inu watch out!" Kagome yelled as a piece of timber nearly hit them. All of the lifeboats were gone, so thinking quickly, Inu grabbed a door and prepared to use it for a flotation device.

          "No! We're going to die!" wailed Kagome. "No we're not! Stop acting like a child!" Inu said, trying to lift the frantic Kagome. "Stop! Stop! I can go over board myself!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in. "Ugh! You idiot I have the door!" Inu yelled, jumping in after her. "Ack! Gag! What took you so long? Trying to kill me!" Kagome yelled angrily. Inu opened his mouth to reply, but just then a piece of the ship fell off and smacked both Kagome and Inu in the head. They blacked out

~K & K~ 

          "Kenshin why are we going to Kyoto?" Karou asked leaning against the railing. "Oh, I just have something I need to do." Kenshin replied. Actually, Megumi and Sano had given them money to take a ship to Kyoto, since Kenshin had not yet told his true feelings to Karou. Karou had just thought that Kenshin could not get over Tomoe, which wasn't true at all. "Well why are we taking a ship? Why couldn't we have walked?" Karou asked. " Well this one ship is taking the long way to Kyoto, so we can see the scenery. Plus Karou I thought you needed a break, you have been training so many students." Kenshin said.

          "Kenshin, you know that I really love your company and I am glad that-" Karou cut herself off, because Kenshin had wandered off. "Arrgh! Why does he always do that to me!" Karou cried out. * Maybe it's just his way of saying he doesn't like me * She sadly thought. "Miss Karou I have found our rooms, would you like me to carry your bags?" Kenshin offered. "No!" Karou said, still angry at the fact that he had walked away.

Why does miss Karou act so difficult? I want to be with her, that I do… But she doesn't seem to share my affections, oh well I will keep trying * Kenshin thought. "Where are our rooms, and do you have my key as well?" Karou asked. "Uh, actually he gave me only one key, but I'm sure the room has double beds!" Kenshin said blushing furiously. "Ok, I hope so…" Karou said looking down. * No I don't I wish, we had to- Wait Karou, that is wrong! Oh, why am I being such a hentai? * She thought.

  
          "Ok, here Miss Karou, you open the door, my hands are full gomen." Kenshin said handing her the key. "AHHHHH!" Karou yelled. "What's wrong Miss Karou?!" Kenshin said dropping all the bags and placing his hand on the reverse blade. "There is only ONE bed!" Karou shrieked. "Oro?!" Kenshin said falling over as his eyes made spirals. "I just was a little surprised Kenshin now get up!" Karou said grabbing him by the arm.

          "Well anyways, you can't be on the same bed as me, so you will sleep on the couch ok?" Karou said placing her bags by the bed. "Ok, Miss Karou…" Kenshin looked away. * To be so near her at night is enough… _No it isn't, and you know it Himura! _* Kenshin looked up startled, his own mind was arguing with him! "What is it Kenshin?" Karou asked concerned, she was through being mad at Kenshin for the moment.

          "It is nothing Miss Karou, that it is not…" Kenshin said blushing. "Ok, but when I'm in my Yukata, please don't look at me!" Karou said also blushing. "OK, I will respect your privacy, that I will!" Kenshin said giving Karou his prize-winning smile. ~Later that night~ Karou woke up in the middle of the night, she just couldn't sleep. Kenshin shielded his face, so Karou wouldn't know he was watching her while she slept.

I think I'll take a walk on the deck * Karou thought getting up. Kenshin watched her retreating form. * She is so beautiful * Kenshin wondered what she was doing so he followed her. "Huhhh…" Karou sighed, looking over the railing. "Miss Karou stop! You'll fall over that you will!" Kenshin cried running to her. "AHHH! Kenshin what are you doing out here!" Karou shrieked losing her balance. "Miss Karou!" Kenshin cried diving over the edge with a lifesaver.

"Kenshin! It's so c-cold!" Karou said through chattering teeth. "Come closer to me I'll pull us u-" Kenshin stopped; he realized that the string to the lifesaver had come in the water with them. "Here Miss Karou hold on to this!" Kenshin said pulling Karou closer to the lifesaver. "Look up Kenshin, there is a storm!" Karou said frightened. "Yes there is- Oh!" Kenshin cried as a bolt of lightning hit the boat. _CRACK! _ Pieces of wood began to fall into the water. "NO Miss Karou! LOOK OUT!" Kenshin cried, but it was to late. They both black out…

~T & G~

          "Trunks-kun, I thought we were going on a vacation!" Goten said to Trunks. "I know Chibi, but I need to finish training, what if we have to save the world?" Trunks stated. "So if we didn't have these super human powers, we'd be going on a vacation?" Goten asked making puppy eyes. "Yeah, but that won't happen, so I guess we'll have to stay…" Trunks said * I don't really need to train, I just don't know what I might accidentally do to Chibi if we're alone… * Trunks thought o himself.

* Hmmm… If we didn't have powers huh? Well I'm sure the dragonballs could fix that! * Goten thought happily as he flew off. ~In Goten' s room~ "Why have you called the Great Dragon into such a tiny space as this!" Asked an infuriated Great Dragon. " Uh, I just wanted this to be a private wish…" Goten said quietly. "Fine, but make it quickly so I may leave this place!" The dragon roared.

          "Ok, I wish that Trunks and me could go some where with people like us in our situation, and the second wish is that I don't want powers to get in the way!" Goten said the whole thing with out thinking it through. "Very well your wish is granted!" The great Dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke, but the smoke did not clear. Goten felt like he was spinning, and soon he felt Trunks near him. 

          "Ah, my head… Oh Chibi, where are we?" Trunks asked. " I don't know!" Goten squeaked. " Oh Chibi are you scared?" Trunks said walking over to Goten. "Iie, I'm not, I just saw those people there!" Goten said pointing towards the shore. Trunks looked over at the shore and saw two men and two women lying on the shore. "Let's go see if they are ok!" Goten yelled running over. * Hmmm are these the people in Trunks situation and mine? But I meant men with men… oh well *

          As soon as they got to the shore, the man with the white hair and dog-ears got up. "Kagome! Kagome are you ok?!" He shrieked. Kagome stirred slightly as if she were sleeping, and Inu sighed relived. Next the man with red hair and a cross-shaped scar woke up. "Miss Karou please be ok! Please!" Kenshin said taking Karou's hand. "Ken-shin?" Karou asked before falling asleep.

          "Who are you guys?" Trunks asked. "I'm Kenshin Himura, that I am." Kenshin said. "Feh, I am Inu Yasha." Inu said. "Well I'm gotten and this is Trunks." Goten smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, that was long! Well at least for me! Please R&R! And tell me how you like my intermixed fic!


	3. author note

A/n: Sorry all! I am currently in college and broke, which is why I do not have the internet, and yes I am posting this from school. I am sorry I barely have time to write this, but rest assured I am handwriting all the next chaps to the stories you know and love. I am also moving to CO and will have access to the 'net there peace! Hopefully new chappies will be out around December... again SORRY!!!!!

Kenshin-Gotenks


End file.
